Had enough
by The Banker
Summary: The story is based mid seventh season. JD has rediscovered his feelings for Elliot but every time he tries to tell her, something stops him. He starts to think there is a reason these things are happening. JD has finally realised that it is do or die.
1. Chapter 1

**Had enough**

This story is based within the seventh season of scrubs.

It has been a few weeks since the incident in the on-call room between JD and Elliot and JD couldn't take his mind off of it.

"Turk, I can't stop thinking about Elliot." JD told his best friend while they were eating lunch at the hospital.

"Dude, not here, you don't want rumours going around the hospital."

"Fine but where then?"

A few minutes later Turk and JD sat on the roof of the hospital looking out over the city.

"Ok, so there is no way someone can hear us, can you tell me what you think I should do." JD asked but Turk turned to his friend with a look which JD knew was the "bad news" face.

"JD, I know you think you love Elliot now but remember what happened last time. You crashed her and I'm sure you don't want to throw away your rebuild friendship, again!"

JD knew that Turk was right but he still wanted to be with her.

"Man, I told you what I think, so now go and do what you had already planned on doing."

JD gave a hurt look but then turned away to go and do what he had already planned on doing in the first place. He was going to tell her.

Elliot was talking to Carla at the nurses' station on the third floor. JD raised an eyebrow as he walked closer because there seemed to be some commotion and Elliot seemed to be in a great mood for someone who just broke off an engagement.

"Goooood morning ladies. I hope you aren't talking about me, with such excitement." They both looked at him with a dull _as if _look on their faces.

"Carla can you please check the patient in room 305, I think he might be going septic." JD asked her so he could get some alone time with Elliot.

"Fine. Elliot, we will continue later." And she stormed off.

"What's her problem? Were you talking about something serious?" JD asked Elliot.

"Oh, it's nothing. Did you want to talk to me too?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." JD was just about to mention his undying love for her when Keith walked by.

"Pig whore!" With that two word sentence, Elliot looked to the ground and her happy face disappeared.

JD knew he couldn't say anything now, she was feeling terrible; he would have to be a friend first.

"Hey, chin up. Don't mind him, come on, let's get some coffee." JD wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her to Coffee-Bucks.

Elliot had started her day on a high, she had had a great night's sleep and she had a beautiful dream about getting married. There was only one thing that confused her about her dream and that was the person she was getting married to. It was JD. She didn't know what this meant, she tried to feel her feelings but as soon as she thought about JD in that way, she just felt angry about what had happened last time with their relationship. The whole _I don't love you _incident. She stopped herself before she thought about it too much because she knew she would lash out at JD if she didn't. She just accepted that she had had her first good dream since the break up with Keith.

"How's that new liver treating you Mr Kelvin?" She asked her first patient of the day.

"Not too bad, I kind of miss my old one though, do you keep them?"

"Uhmm." Elliot was trying to think of a way of telling Mr Kelvin that his Liver had been so badly damaged that there was no sense in keeping it because it made people throw up every time they saw it, "No, no we don't, unfortunately."

It was just after lunch now and Elliot finally found Carla.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Carla asked her best friend.

"No reason."

"Lair," Carla gasped, "You had sex."

"What Carla, no, I just had a dream last night that put me in a good mood and no Carla it wasn't a sex dream." Elliot said quickly before Carla asked.

"So what did you dream about?"

"Getting married."

Carla looked at her still single friend sadly.

"Anyone I know?" But just as Carla asked JD came around the corner and Elliot blushed.

"No, way! You dreamt about marrying JD."

"Shut up Carla, he is getting closer."

"Goooood morning ladies. I hope you aren't talking about me, with such excitement." They both looked at him with a fake _as if _look on their faces hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"Carla can you please check the patient in room 305, I think he might be going septic." JD asked her.

"Fine. Elliot, we will continue later." And she stormed off.

"What's her problem? Were you talking about something serious?" JD asked Elliot.

"Oh, it's nothing. Did you want to talk to me too?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." JD was just about to start when Keith walked by.

"Pig whore!" With that two word sentence, Elliot looked to the ground and her happy face disappeared.

"Hey, chin up. Don't mind him, come on, let's get some coffee." JD wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her to Coffee-Bucks.

"So do you like him again?"

"I don't know Carla; I have been having trouble looking past the broken heart thing." Elliot said as she sat on her couch at home with some tea in hand.

"Come on Elliot, if you are having feelings like this after only a few weeks of breaking off an engagement, then it is worth a shot."

"Me and JD have finally got to a place which I like, we are really close but there is no real commitment. You should have seen him today, comforting me after another one of Keith's insults. He was so sweet, I just don't want to lose that.

"I was struggling so hard not to stare at Elliot while we were having coffee. I tried to just be friendly but I can feel myself slipping. I have to say something soon or I'm going to burst." JD said to Turk as he sat on Turk's couch.

"JD, I have been thinking, and I have changed my mind, you should tell her, she is the only real girl who has been right for you in the past few years, but I have to warn you. You cannot be friends with her anymore. You guys seem to have this sort of relationship where you are either in a crappy relationship or you are recovering from a crappy relationship, and just when you get back to a good spot as friends, one of you falls for the other. And by one of you, I mean you. So I think you should tell her how you feel but if she doesn't feel the same way, you should be done with her. Be civil but there is no going back so you don't end up here again."

"Wow Turk, that was a mouthful." JD looked a little shock at what had just come out of his friends mouth.

But JD knew that Turk was right, this was the finally chance, if it didn't work out this time, he would never try again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Last Straw

_I do not own scrubs and anything read here is completely fictional._

**Chapter 2 – Last straw**

In weeks past JD has tried to get Elliot alone to talk to her but every time he does, something else takes over and he doesn't get the chance to tell her how he feels. JD isn't superstitious but he started seeing the patterns and figured out that either Elliot was avoiding him or fate was keeping them apart for a reason.

"Elliot, finally. You do not realise how difficult it is to find you in this hell hole."

"JD, what is so important that you need to talk to me?" JD's eyes opened wide as he realised that he had given too much away.

"Nothing." And JD walked off.

Ok fate is a strong word; it was probably JD himself keeping away from telling Elliot. How can one person want to say something so badly but also not want someone to hear what he has to say?

"What am I supposed to do, I keep stopping myself." JD asked Turk as they walked into the ICU.

"You are going to die alone." The Janitor told him as he walked past him. JD turned to reply but Turk pulled him back.

"JD, you know I love solving your problems for you but this is something you have to do alone. But I will say this, it is your lucky day, Elliot is staying here tonight for a meeting about one of her patients." Turks pager went off and he ran to surgery.

JD sat on the counter waiting for something to happen. It had been a slow day, all of his patients had been slowly getting better and no new ones were coming in. JD looked around to ICU to see the nurses reading magazines, Dr. Cox had fallen asleep against a wall and the only people who seemed to be doing any work; was the interns. They had gathered together and were playing Jeopardy doctor.

But just as JD was nodding off, the door burst open and Elliot walked in, the pretend wind blowing in her hair and her smile made the day that much more bearable. She truly looked beautiful. JD was glad he was sitting because he was pretty sure his legs would have give up with the sight of her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Shhhhhh. People are trying to sleep Barbie." Dr Cox said from across the room.

Elliot shot an angry look back but Dr Cox was already asleep again.

"JD can I ask you for some help."

"Yea! Of course!" JD jumped from his seat a little too eager.

They stopped outside a patient's room and Elliot turned to JD.

"Ok, this isn't anything medical, there is a guy in there that is really hot, I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to talk to him?" JD couldn't believe what she was saying, she wanted advice on how to talk to some _other guy._

JD kept composed, "Umm, well he's a guy so just ask him if he wants to get a drink sometime. Any guy will say yes to a drink with a pretty girl." JD finished rather unenthusiastically and then walked off while Elliot went into the room to talk to the hot guy.

Elliot lay against the inside of the door. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Well? How did he react?" Carla was waiting on the inside the room.

"Nothing, I didn't see any disappointment when I asked." Elliot replied.

Elliot had kept having dreams about JD and she realised that this definitely meant something, but before she told him anything, she wanted to make sure that he felt the same. It was Carla's idea to use the mention of another guy to try get a reaction.

"He did accept to help me pretty fast but when I mentioned another guy, all he did was give some advice." Elliot informed Carla.

"Strange, I swear I have seen JD acting differently lately. I've got it. I'll go interrogate Turk." Carla said and ran out of the room. She turned to the patient in there; an old lady.

"Having troubles deary?"

"Yes, I seem to be getting feelings for this guy that I used to date." Elliot said sadly.

"Maybe you are just starting to see why you liked him in the first place."

"Were you ever in love Mrs Hammond?"

"Of course, and what I learnt was that if there is someone out there that you are always happy around, then you should always be around them."

"You are so right. I need to go. Thank you Mrs Hammond." Elliot ran out of the room to try and find JD.

"JD, Carla just cornered me, she said you were acting strange around Elliot lately." Turk said as he practically jumped into the seat opposite JD in the Cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh Turk, tell me you didn't tell her."

"I got your back."

JD was pretty bored today so he decided to go through Turk's experience in a dream of a cop show.

_The room was dark and a thin black man sat handcuffed behind his back. He sat there staring at the mirror in the interrogation room. The door flew open and a foxy cop with curly hair walked in. The door slammed behind her. She sat on his lap and whispered in his ear._

"_Tell me what I want to know."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about." The black man replied._

"_I know you know. There has been same suspicious activity and I know it was Dorian."_

"_I don't know anyone by the name of Dorian."_

"_Oh really...TURK." She slammed her hand into the table._

"_Who told you that name?" Turk shouted._

"_A girl. Someone you haven't seen in a while since you have been with Dorian so much."_

"_Give me a name."_

"_Izzy. She said you have been with Dorian for months now." The cop pulled out photos of Turk and Dorian, "How do you explain these? Eating ice-cream, buying shoes, riding bikes. So why all the secrecy? What has he been telling you?"_

"_Nothing, I swear he told me nothing." Turk pleaded with the cop._

"_I have ways of making men talk."_

"_I look forward to it."_

_There was a knock on the mirror and the cop left the room._

"So what happened next?" JD asked.

"Nothing, Elliot asked to talk to Carla and I ran for it."

"Well thanks brown bear but I think I'm going to give up on her." This took Turk by surprise.

"Why?"

"She is always running around after these young guys that aren't really right for her, it's always just about the sex with her, she needs to grow up and see what is right in front of her. But I can't wait around forever so I'm going to move on." Turk couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So you don't think you should give it one last shot."

"I don't need to; I know she isn't interested in me, she asked for advice on how to ask out this guy." JD told him unenthusiastically.

"Ouch, that's rough. Well you never know you might fall for an intern."


End file.
